


but if i know you, i know what you'll do (love me at once)

by theloveclub



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveclub/pseuds/theloveclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren can't handle it being wrong anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if i know you, i know what you'll do (love me at once)

The flowers stand proudly on her nightstand, the smell of roses almost too much. Lauren stares and sees wavy brown hair, crooked, blinding smiles, and flailing limbs. She closes her eyes and feels teeth worship her collarbones and delicate, somewhat childish fingers sneak into her underwear. She sighs.

As she reaches for her earphones and her fingers caress a rose, Luis’ gift, not Camila’s, the phantom fingers’ path burns between her legs, and her pulse throbs in her ears, sounding a lot like regret.

 

 

“Can I take you to McDonalds?” Lauren’s voice is low and rough and rings hesitant and false in her own ears, too much bravado, too much. And she can’t look up, into brown eyes, because that’s also too much.

“Sure.” Camila drags the word and it breaks in half under the weight of it, of missing glances and miscommunications and almost, but never there moments.

Lauren’s knuckles bump more than once into Camila’s as they walk to Lauren’s car; she opens the passenger door for her, and pays for her meal, and when there’s ketchup just to the side of Camila’s lip, her thumb lingers a beat too long after she wipes it away.

In the car, their silence is thick, heavy with the things unsaid, and as Lauren focuses on the road, all she can think is _wrong, wrong, wrong_.

 

 

They end up at her room, and the flowers are still on her nightstand, and the smell of roses still stands out. “Luis gave me them.” She sits down on the bed, curls in on herself to make space for Camila, even though it is a king size. There’s too much in between them for her to have any extra space.

“They’re beautiful,” and Lauren pretends not to hear the like you that rings in the silence, in the way Camila traces a path on the bed, following her own knees, and never looks up. “I miss you.”

Lauren looks up, then, too fast, her eyes too wide, her heart beating too fast, her hands clenching too tightly. She meets brown eyes and stares, stares, stares, until she rediscovers every speckle, every change of shade. “I know.” She whispers. It sounds like too much.

Camila leaves the room.

 

 

Lauren throws the flowers away, leaves them at the garbage can at the end of the corridor. She walks down the corridor, past her room and reaches Camila’s door, her pulse throbbing _I miss you, I miss you, I miss you_ , and knocks on it. “I miss you too,” she breathes out, confesses in a hushed whisper, and there’s a hand wrapped around her collar and she’s pulled into the room and it’s not enough.

Camila bites her bottom lip, sucks her tongue, worships her collarbones, and her hand sneaks into her underwear, and it feels _right_. And as she leaves a trail of bruises up Camila’s inner thighs, she knows it is.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically an exercise in saying more with less, because i tend to be too verbose most of the time. it's also based on making wrongs, right. i hope you liked it <3


End file.
